


When the wind blows, the cradle will rock

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine throws his head back and groans as he comes, his fingers scrabbling against his partner’s chest as his cock spurts across his chest. Before he even has a chance to catch his back, he’s flipped onto the mattress, landing flat in his back as his thighs are pushed apart and his partner fucks into him roughly.   
“So fucking hot,” he grunts, his fingers digging into Blaine skin hard enough to bruise. “Gunna come so hard.”   
Blaine mumbles encouragingly, his orgasm and the drinks he’d sucked down earlier making his words slur together.   
A groan comes from above him, and Blaine whines when he feels the warm liquid flooding his hole.   
“That was great, babe. Give me half an hour and we can go again?”  
“Can’t,” Blaine says, sitting up and climbing out of bed. “I have a work thing early in the morning. Gotta get home.” He scans the floor, looking for his pants. He feels cum running down the inside of his thighs. “Where’s your bathroom?”  
The guy points, and Blaine scoops up his clothes on his way out of the bedroom. Pulling the bathroom door shut behind him, Blaine finds a washcloth and tries to clean himself up quickly. His thighs are still slightly sticky when he tugs his pants on, and he winces as the fabric sticks to his tacky skin. He tries to shrugs it off as he pulls his shirt on, tucking it into his pants carefully; he’ll be home soon enough, he figures, and he’ll be able to take a long, hot shower then.   
Luckily, his keys, phone, and wallet are all still in his pockets, and his shoes are by the door, so Blaine’s able to sneak out of the unfamiliar apartment without having to say an awkward goodbye to his hookup.   
By the time he makes it into bed an hour or so later, hair damp and muscles relaxed from his shower, he’s already forgotten the name of his lay. 

**

“No,” Blaine groans as his alarm blares loudly. Head pounding, he rolls over and shuts it off. The sun is peeking in through his curtains, and he knows that he really can’t afford to be late to his meeting, not when he’s being introduced to the other faculty and staff, but he buries his head under a pillow anyway.  
He gives himself three minutes before dragging himself out of bed and into the bathroom. Swallowing down two Tylenols, he takes a quick shower, knowing that he wants as much time as possible to get dressed and make himself presentable.   
An hour later, hair carefully gelled and bow tie perfectly tied, with a bagel and travel mug in hand, Blaine locks his door behind him and makes his way towards Allen F. Hirsh Day Academy.

“I’m so pleased to have you meet everybody,” Lisa, the headmistress says after she spots Blaine outside of the steps to the school. “Come on,” she says, gesturing for him to follow her in. “There should be a handful of people already here, and it shouldn’t be much longer until everybody else shows up.”  
“I’m excited to be here,” Blaine tells her. “I’m excited for classes to start.”  
“Only a few more days,” Lisa reminds him. “I always say the arts teachers are the bravest- I could never handle that many children playing with instruments or paint at once,” she adds with a shudder.   
Blaine laughs. “It’s not easy, not always, but it’s definitely worth it. Kids are just so happy when they get to create.”  
“Well, it definitely seems as though we made the right chose when we hired you,” Lisa observes, offering him a bright smile. “Right through there,” she says, pointing him towards a door.   
There are already a handful of people in the conference room, huddled around in small groups and chatting with one another.   
“Help yourself to coffee, or some breakfast. It really shouldn’t be too long until we’re able to get started.”  
And with that, Blaine finds himself alone.   
“Hi!” comes a cheerful voice from behind him. “You must be new?”  
Blaine turns to find an attractive tall brunette waiting there. “Blaine Anderson,” he says, offering his hand. “I’m the new music teacher.”  
“Kurt Hummel, I’m one of the second  
grade teachers,” the man says, shaking Blaine’s hand. “It’s so nice to meet you.”  
“I’m just happy someone’s talking to me,” Blaine confesses. “I feel like this is my first day of school.”  
“Oh, I know,” Kurt agrees. “I mean, I don’t know what else is to be expected from a prep school in the city, but some of the teacher and the parents can be so cliquey.” Catching Blaine’s worried look, he adds. “Don’t worry! You’ll like it here, I promise.”  
“Alright, let’s get this thing started,” Lisa announces. “I know it’s Saturday, it’s early, and you all want as much time to yourselves before Tuesday arrives.”  
Blaine and Kurt find seats, and Blaine can’t help but glance around the room nervously.   
“Welcome back!” Lisa says teasingly. “I have copies of the academic and social calendars for you all.”  
He tries to pay attention as Lisa goes over the new uniforms and dress codes, but he gets distracted by the forms she hands out.   
“And finally, I want to introduce you to our newest faculty member, Blaine Anderson.”  
Blaine gives a shy wave as everyone in the room turns to stare at him.  
“He’s taking over for Winnie in the music department, and we are so happy to have him here. Alright, if nobody has any questions, you’re free to go.”   
“Do you have a little time?” Kurt asks as he turns towards Blaine. “I can introduce you to some people?”  
“That’d be great, thanks.”  
Kurt introduces him to some of the other arts teachers, as well as some of the second and third grade teachers.   
“Is this your first time teaching?” Kurt asks as they head out of the school.  
“Yeah. I mean, I did some student teaching after I gradated, while I was doing a more intensive music program, but this is my first time really teaching.”  
“Do you mind if I ask how old you are?” Kurt asks, a sheepish smile on his face. “I’m sorry, it’s just that you seem so young.”  
“No worries,” Blaine laughs. “I’m 23, so I guess I am.”  
“Oh, that’s not so young. Besides, it’ll be nice to have another faculty in their twenties,” Kurt tells him.   
“It did seem like an older staff,” Blaine agrees.   
“I guess I shouldn’t complain, I feel 40 most days.”  
“As opposed to?”  
“27,” Kurt offers with a smirk. “Between working with kids all day, and then going home to my own, I’m pretty sure I’m aging three times as fast as normal people do.”  
“Oh, you have kids?” Blaine was sure he was getting some vibes from him, but he guesses not.  
“Just one. Her name is Emilia, and she’s five,” Kurt tells him. “She’s actually starting kindergarten this year, so you’ll probably have her in class.”  
“And your partner?” Blaine knows he’s fishing, and he hopes he’s not being too obvious.  
The way Kurt’s smile widens lets Blaine know his prying hasn’t gone unnoticed. “It’s just me. Let’s just say, Emmy is a souvenir from a very drunken foray into heterosexual sex.” Laughing at Blaine’s surprised look, Kurt adds. “Tequila is a hell of a drink. I love being a dad, though, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”  
“And her mom? Do you still see her?”  
Kurt shakes her head. “She had absolutely interested in being a mom. We do alright with just the two of us.”  
“Well, I can’t wait to meet her,” Blaine offers politely.  
“She’s a handful,” Kurt warns playfully. “I actually have to pick her up from the sitter’s, but I’ll see you on Tuesday?” Blaine nods. “Actually, let me give you my number, just in case you have any last minute questions.”  
“Sure,” Blaine agrees, fishing his phone out of his pocket and handing it over.   
“I’ll see you later,” Kurt says, handing it back and bounding down the street.  
“Yeah,” Blaine calls back, admiring the way the man’s pants cling to his ass and thighs.

**  
“Hey there, stranger,” Kurt greets him cheerfully, plopping down in a chair across the table. “How’s your day going? Hopefully the kids are going easy on you.”  
“I’m actually loving it,” Blaine confesses. “Although, some little kids are jerks. I had one kid pull someone’s braid so hard she cried.”  
“Jimmy Kaplan?” Kurt asks, pulling the lid off of his salad container. Blaine nods. “Keep an eye on him, he’s a bad apple.”  
“Thanks for the heads up. I haven’t had your daughter yet. Who does she have?”  
“Janice? I don’t know if you’ve met her.”  
“No,” Blaine shakes her head. “I don’t think I have her class today, bummer.”  
“But everything’s going well?”  
Blaine nods.   
“Good, I’d hate to have my kids scare you off so soon.”  
Blaine smiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here for a while.”

At the end of the day, he swings by Kurt’s classroom to say goodbye.  
“And then, at recess, Robin tried to steal my jump rope,” he hears a tiny voice saying as he approaches the door.   
“Oh? What did you do, sweetie?” Kurt asks.   
Blaine peeks around the doorframe and sees a small girl, dressed in the school uniform, sitting on top of Kurt’s desk as Kurt gathers his things. “I told her nobody messes with a Hummel, and then I told the teacher.”  
“Good girl,” Kurt praises, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “Ready to go home?”   
She nods, brown curls bouncing around her face. “Yes, daddy.” Holding her arms out, Kurt lifts her off the desk before setting her down on the ground and taking her hand.   
“Hey, guys,” Blaine interrupts, stepping into the classroom.   
“Hi, Blaine. Emmy, this is Mr. Anderson, the new music teacher,” Kurt says.  
“Hi,” the girl says with a wave. “I’m Emmy.”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Blaine tells her, kneeling down to speak to her. “Did you have a good day? It was your first day of school right?” Emmy nods, smiling sweetly. “It was my first day, too.”  
“Really? Did you have a good day?”  
“I sure did,” Blaine tells her. “I can’t wait to have you in class tomorrow.”  
“Me too! I love music!”  
“That’s wonderful,” Blaine says, getting back to his feet. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asks Kurt.  
Kurt nods. “Have a nice night, Blaine.”  
Blaine hangs back as he watches Kurt and his daughter head down the hallway.   
Damn, he thinks to himself. Kurt really does have a great ass.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank goodness it’s Friday,” Blaine says as he sinks into a chair in the faculty lounge. “I know it’s only been a month since the beginning of the school year, but I’m already waiting for Thanksgiving.”  
Kurt lets out a laugh. “It gets easier,” he promises. “Any fun plans for the weekend?”  
“No,” Blaine says with a sigh. “Lesson plans, most likely. You?”  
“Emmy has a sleepover tomorrow night.” He pauses for a moment. “It’s the first time she’ll be spending at away from home, you know, not including my friends and family.” Laughing self deprecatingly, Kurt adds, “I probably shouldn’t be so nervous about it, huh?”  
“It seems perfectly normal to be a little nervous,” Blaine assures him, stomach turning pleasantly when Kurt smiles at him gratefully. “Why don’t you come over tomorrow night? I’ll make us some dinner, we can watch a movie.”  
“You asking me on a date, Anderson?” Kurt teases.  
“Yeah,” Blaine breathes out after a moment. “I am.”  
“Oh.” The surprised look on Kurt’s face shifts into a happy grin. “In that case, I’ll bring a bottle of wine.”  
“Great.” They smile at each other for a moment, until the door swings shut behind someone, the noise bringing them back.  
“So what’s the deal with parent-teacher night? Do I actually have to go to it?” Blaine asks, unpacking his lunch.  
“Oh, you have to go,” Kurt tells him.   
Blaine lets out a painful groan. “I can only imagine what some of these parents are going to be like if the emails I’ve gotten are an indication.”  
“Oh, come on, spill,” Kurt urges, sitting up straight in his chair.  
“It’s come to my attention that four class periods have now passed with out Sally getting to play the tambourine,” Blaine says in a mock falsetto. “Please be sure to remedy this situation or I will be forced to notify the administration.”  
“Mrs. Rivers?” Kurt guesses with a laugh. Blaine nods. “I wish I could tell you she’s actually not that bad, but…”  
Blaine snorts. “The things we do for the children, right?” he jokes.

**  
Blaine’s eyes sweep over his living room, making sure that there’s nothing embarrassing lying out. Tossing his Star Wars boxed set under his sofa, he takes a deep breath and reminds himself he has nothing to worry about.   
And he doesn’t, not really. Kurt’s become such a good friend since the beginning of the school year, and tonight isn’t much more than dinner between two friends.   
Aside from the fact that Blaine’s hoping to sneak a few kisses, that is.  
The knock on the door comes a few minutes later.   
“Hi!” Blaine greets Kurt cheerfully, waving him in.   
“I- was not expecting you to wear sweater vests outside of the classroom,” Kurt says. Reaching out and straightening Blaine’s bow tie, he smiles. “I’m glad you do, though.”  
Blaine grins. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Kurt echoes, his hand sliding down Blaine’s arm. “I brought wine,” he adds, nodding down to the bottle nestled in the crook of his arm.   
“This’ll go great with the couscous I made,” Blaine says, reading the label.  
“I love couscous,” Kurt says with a groan. “Emmy doesn’t like it, so I don’t often get to have it.”  
“Well, I made plenty,” Blaine assures him. “Let’s get you a plate.”  
“Is Emmy a picky eater?” he asks as they eat.  
“She’s at that age,” Kurt tells him. “Where all she wants is mac n cheese and PB&J’s. I wish I could consume carbs at the rate she does.”   
Blaine laughs. “I should probably stop eating carbs at that rate, I swear my pants are getting snug.”  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Kurt argues. “They look just fine from behind.”  
A flicker of heat sparks at the base of Blaine’s spine. “Good to know.”  
“Any time,” Kurt promises. “Any time you need assurance, I’m happy to give it.”

 

“God, it’s so nice to watch a movie that doesn’t have talking mice,” Kurt sighs.   
The lights are dim, and Kurt’s thigh is pressed against Blaine’s, his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder, as they watch Her.   
“I’ll bet.”  
“Sorry,” Kurt apologizes, head tilting back so he can look up at Blaine. “I keep talking about Emmy.”  
“It’s totally fine,” Blaine assures him. “I like Emmy. She’s a character in the best possible way.”  
Kurt hums noncommittally. “You are going to kiss me at some point, aren’t you?” he asks, his fingers tracing over Blaine’s kneecap.  
“At some point,” Blaine flirts back. “Are you getting impatient?”  
“I’ve been waiting weeks,” Kurt says defensively, his fingers trailing higher. “Your cardigans are really sexy.”  
Blaine huffs out a laugh, bending his neck forward to brush his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt raises his arm, wrapping it around Blaine’s shoulder, fingers twisting into Blaine’s hair, as he kisses him back.   
Kurt’s lips are smooth as they move against his own, and after a moment, Blaine feels them part, inviting his tongue in.   
He loses track of how long they kiss, and by the time they break apart, the credits are scrolling across the screen and his blood feels like it’s boiling underneath his skin.   
“We can keep going,” Kurt whispers into his ear.  
“I want to,” Blaine promises, his hands flexing in their grip on Kurt’s hips. “But…not tonight?”  
“Okay.”  
“There’s no rush,” Blaine adds.  
“Of course not,” Kurt agrees.   
“We can keep kissing, though,” Blaine says after a moment.  
“Okay,” Kurt says, eyes twinkling. “Wanna lay down? Might be more comfortable.”  
“Sure,” Blaine agrees, letting himself be tugged down between Kurt’s legs. 

**

“Arts and Crafts?” Kurt asks as he watches Blaine cut out music notes out of construction paper.  
“I was going to do it last night, but I was just so exhausted.”  
Kurt lets out a sympathetic hum before dropping a kiss onto the top of Blaine’s head. “My kids will be in Gym for another 45 minutes, let me grab some scissors and help.”  
“You don’t have to,” Blaine protests. “I’m sure there’s other things you could be doing.”  
“Shhh,” Kurt hushes him. “I actually do my lesson plans while Em does her homework. So, I don’t have anything else that needs to be done.”  
“Oh.”  
“And besides, I like helping you.”  
“Oh?” Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow. “I thought teachers weren’t supposed to play favorites, Mr. Hummel.”  
Kurt flicks a scrap piece of paper at him. “Hand me a stack of paper, will you?”  
“Sure.” They’re fingers brush as Blaine hands him a small pile, and Blaine feels a bolt of energy rush through his body. He looks up at Kurt, knowing his face must be even the tiniest bit flushed. Kurt winks at him, and Blaine feels the corners of his mouth twitch.  
“Wanna come out for ice cream with me and Em after school?”  
“I’d love to.”

**  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kurt fusses as he rubs Blaine’s back gently  
“I’m fine.”  
Kurt doesn’t look convinced. “You don’t have to stay for parent-teacher night,” Kurt tells him. “Especially if you’re not feeling well.”  
Blaine takes a swing from his water bottle, swishing it around his mouth before spitting it into the sink. “It’s probably just nerves,” he assures Kurt, trying not to wince at the taste of vomit sticking to his teeth.   
“Are you sure?” he asks hesitantly.  
Blaine nods. “Do you have any gum?”  
“In my classroom. Come on, can’t have you meeting the parents with puke breath, now can we?”  
Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine, tugging him in close as they make their way towards his class.  
“You’re going to impress all of them,” he says, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine’s temple.  
Blaine smiles back, fighting a wave of nausea.   
“And, if you want, you could come over on Saturday and let me impress you,” Kurt adds, pulling a packet of gum out of the top drawer of his desk. “Emmy has a birthday party and will be gone almost all day.”   
“That sounds perfect.”  
Kurt leans in and kisses the top of Blaine’s nose. “Can’t wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine stomach keeps turning unpleasantly as he showers, the smell of his body wash making him dry heave. Rinsing the conditioner out of his hair, he turns the water off. He waits a moment, wrapped in his towel and leaning against the sink, before returning to the bedroom.   
He’s buttoning the last button on his polo when his stomach heaves, and Blaine barely makes it to the toilet before he’s throwing up. Groaning, he presses his cheek against the cool porcelain. A few minutes pass, and when his stomach still doesn’t settle, Blaine knows he’ll have to cancel his date with Kurt.   
Once he has his tea kettle heating on the stove, he dials Kurt’s number.   
“Hi, sweetie,” Kurt greets him softly.   
“Hey. I really hate to do this, but I don’t think I can make it today,” Blaine tells him.   
“Oh?” Blaine can hear the frown in his voice.   
“I think I might have caught a bug or something,” he explains.   
“I’m sorry,” Kurt says. “I hope you feel better.”  
“Thanks, me too.”  
The kettle whistles and Blaine sets his phone down on the counter, pouring the water into a mug and letting his tea steep. Turning the burner off, he heads back to his room, figuring that he might as well change back into sweatpants for the day.   
Not much less than an hour later, Blaine hears a knock at his door.  
“I brought saltines and ginger ale,” Kurt says, holding up a grocery bag with a bashful smile on his face.   
“Kurt,” Blaine breathes, overwhelmed by how relieved his is to see him. “I don’t want you to get sick.”  
“Please,” Kurt scoffs, sliding passed Blaine into the apartment. “My immune system is impeccable.”   
Blaine wraps Kurt in a hug. “You’re the best.”  
Kurt kisses his forehead. “How do you feel about naps?”

Blaine wakes a few hours later, nestled against Kurt’s chest on the couch.   
“How’s the tummy?” Kurt asks when he feels Blaine stir.  
“Better, I think.”  
“How about I make you some tomato soup and a grilled cheese?”  
“That sounds wonderful,” Blaine admits, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck. 

“I think you should make an appointment with your doctor,” Kurt advises when he comes back to the living room, balancing a tray with two bowls of soup and a short stack of grilled cheese sandwiches.   
“I feel fine now,” Blaine offers. “It might have just been a 24 hour thing.”  
“Even so, you never know what you might pick up at school. Better safe than sorry.”  
He knows Kurt’s right, and tells him as much. “She’ll probably have an appointment Wednesday, hopefully during my lunch.”  
“I’m sure something will work out.”  
Blaine takes a bite of his soup. “Thank you for coming over today,” he adds. “I know you don’t always get days to yourself, so I really do appreciate you coming to take care of me.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt sighs. “I got to cuddle with you and watch trash TV for a few hours. It’s not like I would have been doing anything drastically different anyways.”  
“I know we had plans,” Blaine mentions, hoping his cheeks don’t flush.   
Kurt raises an eyebrow. “I still have at least two hours before I need to leave,” he points out. “And I know you’re not feeling well, but I do give a mean handjob.”  
The spoonful of soup Blaine had just swallowed sputters out of his mouth. “You can’t just say things like that,” he admonishes, wiping at his chin with a napkin.   
He doesn’t get more than a wink in response, so he goes back to his food.   
“Are you done?” Kurt asks when Blaine sets his empty bowl on the coffee table.  
“Yeah.”  
“Come here, then,” Kurt instructs, leaning back against the arm of the couch and making room between his legs for Blaine.  
Blaine leans back against him, sighing happily when Kurt wraps an arm around his waist.   
“Oh,” he breathes out shakily when Kurt presses a kiss to his jaw. Kurt’s lips move down his neck, sucking gently. “That…that’s good.”  
“Can I?” Kurt asks, his fingers slipping inside the waistband of Blaine’s pants.  
“Please.” He’s hardly been touched, but he can already feel his cock twitching.   
“Is this good?” Kurt breathes against his neck, his fingers stroking him through his underwear.  
“Mhm,” Blaine whines, lifting his hips into the touch. “Next time we do this, I’ll last longer, I promise.”  
“It doesn’t matter how long it lasts,” Kurt assures him, hand sliding out of Blaine’s pants. Spitting into his palm, he slips his hand back and wraps his hand around Blaine’s cock. “Just as long as it’s good for you.”  
Blaine lets his head fall back against Kurt’s shoulder, hips thrusting into his grip. “So good,” he moans, feeling himself grow even harder when he feels Kurt hard against his back.   
“You’re so hot,” Kurt tells him, his own hips moving against the small of Blaine’s back.   
It doesn’t take long for Blaine to finish, gasping for air as he cums over Kurt’s first. “I want you to, too,” he says, shifting back against Kurt.  
Kurt lets out a groan, hands gripping Blaine’s hip as he ruts against him harder. “Fuck,” he grunts suddenly, going stiff behind Blaine.   
“Was that good?” Blaine asks after a few minutes?  
“It was very good,” Kurt promises, his lips brushing against the nape of Blaine’s neck.  
“Good.”

Unfortunately, Kurt can’t stay much longer after that. “Call your doctor,” he tells Blaine in the doorway as he buttons his coat.  
“I will,” Blaine promises.  
“Okay.” Kurt steps forward and pulls Blaine in for a kiss. “I’ll see you Monday.”


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine smiles widely when he opens the picture message from Kurt.  
“Feel better, Mr. Anderson!” is scrawled across the piece of construction paper and Blaine can only assume that the colorful scribbles are the names of Kurt’s students.  
My kids really do miss you, Kurt’s text reads.  
I’ve been gone a day! Blaine shoots back.   
…I miss you, too comes the reply, and Blaine feels his smile soften.  
Doctor’s appointment bright and early tomorrow, Blaine reminds him.   
He takes a sip of ginger ale, thankful that his bout of nausea from earlier has gone, and sets his phone down on the nightstand. 

**  
“Alrighty, let’s get some blood drawn, run some tests, and see if we can figure out what’s got you feeling under the weather,” the doctor says. Turning to the nurse she adds, “Can you go grab a sterile cup, too? We’ll do a urine sample just to cover all of our bases.”  
“I really do think it’s just a bug,” Blaine tells the doctor.   
“And if that’s the case, I’ll send you home with some vitamin c and orders to stay in bed for a day or two,” she assures him with a smile.   
So Blaine lets the nurse draw his blood and pees in the cup as he’s asked. “I’ll go drop these off at the lab, and then you should be free to go fairly soon.”  
“Okay.”  
“Feel free to get comfortable,” he adds, gesturing to the examining chair before leaving the room.  
Blaine reclines, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how long it’ll be before he can go- maybe he’ll be able to meet up with Kurt for his lunch break if it doesn’t take too long.  
He’s about to drift off to sleep when the doctor comes back into the room.  
“Mr. Anderson,” she says, her mouth in a stern line. “I have some news that might be a bit shocking.”  
He sits up quickly. “Am I okay?”  
“You’re pregnant.”  
The blood rushes in Blaine’s ears, and his stomach lurches. “How?”  
He’s vaguely aware of the doctor telling him he’s about 7 weeks along, that while male pregnancy in not unheard of, it is rare that it occurs when the father hasn’t been taking fertility drugs.  
When he leaves, he stuff the business card for a specialist and a prescription for prenatal vitamins into his pocket. He hails a cab and rattles off Kurt’s address on auto-pilot.   
How is he supposed to tell Kurt that he’s pregnant with someone else’s baby? Someone whose name he can’t even remember?  
It dawns on him that he’d hooked up with that random less than 24 hours before Kurt walked into his life.   
“Pull over,” Blaine blurts out, just managing to wrench the door open and unbuckle his seatbelt before the contents of his stomach spill onto the concrete.   
“Man, that ain’t cool,” the driver says, shaking his head.  
“It’s fine,” Blaine tells him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and pulling the door shut.   
The driver seems relieved when he pulls up in front of Kurt’s building without having to pull over again.  
“Thanks,” Blaine says, handing over a few bills and climbing out of the car. Bundling his coat around him, he sits down on the steps to Kurt’s apartment building. A quick glance at his watch lets him know it shouldn’t be longer than an hour until Kurt gets home. Hopefully, that’ll be long enough for Blaine to figure out how to explain everything.  
“Blaine?”  
“Hi,” Blaine says, wiping his hands on his thighs before he stands. “How are you?”  
“You shouldn’t be outside- it’s chilly out,” Kurt chastises him. “Aren’t you sick?”   
“I’m fine,” Blaine dismisses. “How are you, Emmy?” he asks, bending slightly in order to be close to eye level.  
“Good,” she says with a smile. “Are you feeling better? We miss you- the substitute doesn’t let us play with the instruments.”  
“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he promises. Turning back to Kurt, Blaine bites down on his bottom lip as he pauses. “Can I talk to you?”  
“Of course,” Kurt assures him, and Blaine hates the way Kurt’s face darkens with concern. “Let’s go in.”  
“Can I go play with my dolls?” Emmy wonders as soon as Kurt opens the door.   
“Sure, sweetie,” Kurt answers, the girl speeding away as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Sit, sit,” he urges Blaine, gesturing towards the couch. “Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?”  
“Come here,” Blaine says instead, patting the cushion next to him. “I have to tell you something.”  
“Okay.”  
Blaine reaches out and takes one of Kurt’s hands in both of his. “I…I guess the best way to do this is to just say it. I’m pregnant.”  
“Oh.” Kurt’s jaw drops a little bit, but he’s quick to recover. “I- okay.”  
“I guess I’m just, like, super fertile, because men who can get pregnant almost always need to be on some fertility regimen for months before hand,” Blaine says. “And, uh, I guess it happened shortly before I met you.”   
Kurt doesn’t say anything, his eyes just staring at Blaine’s midsection.  
“I’m so sorry,” Blaine breathes out in a rush.  
The apology seems to snap him out of whatever trance he’d been in. “No, no, don’t apologize; I get it, remember?” he adds jokingly, cocking his head towards Emmy’s room down the hallway, and Blaine can’t help but snort in laughter.   
“The timing is just awful,” Blaine laments. “We’ve hardly even had a chance to-“  
“Wait a minute,” Kurt interrupts. “This doesn’t have to change anything.”  
“Doesn’t it though?” Blaine says quietly. “I’m pregnant with someone else’s kid, Kurt. You have your own daughter to worry about. We- we’re still in the early stages. Things are so complicated, wouldn’t it be better to end things now on good terms?”  
“If that’s what you want,” Kurt offers, but Blaine can tell that he doesn’t agree.   
“It is, I think.”  
Kurt nods, mouth pursed.   
“I should get going,” Blaine says after a moment.   
Kurt gets up and walks him toward the door. “Come here,” he says, opening his arms up. Blaine lets himself be wrapped in a warm hug, and he closes his eyes tightly to prevent himself from crying. “I’ll be right here if you need anything,” Kurt says in a fierce whisper against his temple. “Okay?”  
Blaine nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**  
The next morning, Kurt brings his class to the music room.   
“How are you feeling?” Kurt asks, voice soft with concern.  
“I’m okay,” Blaine tells him. “How are you?”  
Kurt looks at him for a moment, eyes dull from what Blaine can only imagine was a long, sleepless night. “Okay,” he says with a shrug.  
Before Blaine has the chance to respond, Kurt turns to his class, the kids still playing around with one another instead of getting into their seats. “Be good for Mr. Anderson, alright guys?” he instructs, and then he’s gone with out sparing a backward glance to Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a few weeks later that Blaine realizes just how badly he’s fucked up.   
The morning starts out like any other; Blaine wakes to his alarm, rolls out of bed, eats breakfast (morning sickness permitting), and takes a shower.  
He notices he has to tug a little harder in order to yank his pants up over his thighs, and while that alone is enough to make his exhale sharply, the real disaster strikes when he goes to button his pants.  
There’s a good inch of space between the button and the button hole, Blaine realizes as his heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. No matter how hard he tries to suck in his gut, he just can’t get his pants to button, and after several moments of trying, Blaine gives up. With tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, he shoves his pants off and grabs blindly for a new pair from his closet. Thankfully, this pair closes with comparative ease, though Blaine can’t help but notice the way his belly bubbles over the waistband.   
Not wanting to have to change pants again, he pulls on one of his looser cardigans and turns away from the mirror.

“Hey,” Kurt greets him in the teacher’s lounge while his class is at Gym.   
“Hi,” Blaine mumbles, his PB&J suddenly looking unappetizing; just the thought of having to swallow a bite of it down makes his stomach turn.   
“I brought this for you,” he says, sliding something wrapped in parchment paper across the table.  
“Thanks?” Blaine says as he unwraps it.  
“It’s just a sandwich,” Kurt tells him, and, sure enough Blaine finds a turkey club with avocado nestled inside. “ I saw you side-eyeing mine yesterday, and it looks like your lunch has personally offended you, so…”  
“Thank you,” Blaine says, taking a bite and trying not to groan at the taste.   
Kurt’s smiling widely at him when he looks up. “Is everything okay with you? You looked kind of down this morning.”  
Blaine can feel his face get warm. “It’s nothing really. I just- can’t fit into my pants anymore?”  
“Oh,” Kurt says, eyes flicking down towards Blaine’s stomach. “There’s a paternity boutique that opened a few months ago a few blocks over.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt says gently, reaching across the table and resting his hand on top of Blaine’s. “You’ll need knew clothes. And they happen to have an excellent knit-ware selection,” he adds, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “I’ll go with you, if you want. Emmy has a dance lesson right after school.”  
“You don’t have to,” Blaine protests, the words sounding weak even to his own ears.  
“Please. It’s right beside that bakery that has the cream puffs that Emmy likes.”  
“I’ll meet you in your classroom, then?”  
“Can’t wait,” Kurt assures him with a grin. 

“Hi, Mr. Anderson!” Emmy shouts as Blaine enters Kurt’s classroom.   
“Hi, Emmy. I like your leotard.”  
“Thank you,” she preens, twirling around swiftly. “I have ballet today.”  
“That sounds like fun.”  
“Emilia, honey, put your coat on,” Kurt instructs, handing over her jacket.   
“Daddy!” she whines. “I didn’t have to wear my jacket this morning.”  
“Yes, that’s because you were in warmer clothes,” Kurt explains as he shoves a folder in to his bag. “Your leotard is very thin, and you don’t want to catch a cold, right?”  
“I guess,” she agrees, shrugging her coat on. “Is Mr. Anderson coming with us?”  
“Yes, just for the walk, though. We’re running errands while you have your lesson.”

“I’ll be right out,” Kurt promises as they stop outside of the dance studio. “Come on, Ems.”  
Emmy gives Blaine an excited wave goodbye as they disappear in past the front door. Leaning against a bus shelter, Blaine wonders if going shopping with Kurt is really a good idea- they haven’t spent much time together out of school since they broke up. Maybe-  
“Alrighty, let’s get you some pants, mister,” Kurt announces cheerfully, interrupting Blaine’s worrying.   
The boutique is much like other menswear stores that Blaine’s visited, aside from the paternity clothing; there aren’t baby clothing or stuffed animals scattered around, which helps to put Blaine at ease.  
“Thanks for coming with me,” he mentions as he flicks through a rack of chinos.   
“Of course,” Kurt says with a smile. “No reason for you to go at it alone.”  
“Still, you didn’t-“  
“I want to be here,” Kurt cuts him off. “We’re- we’re friends, aren’t we?”  
“Of course.”  
“And I go shopping with my friends all the time.”  
Blaine feels a bit of tension seep from his spine. “Well, of course you do.”  
“Those are cute,” Kurt tells him, nodding to a pair of grey trousers.   
“They are,” Blaine agrees, finding a pair in his size. “I’m going to try these on.”  
As much as Blaine wishes he could keep wearing his regular clothes, the pants fit wonderfully; he doesn’t have to worry about splitting a seam, or popping a button off, or not being able to breathe in full breaths. He buys several pairs, telling himself he can always make another trip if he ends up needing more.  
“Any luck?” Kurt asks as Blaine emerges from the fitting room.   
“Yup. Let me just check out real quick and then we can head out.”  
They stop into the bakery a few doors down before they part ways, snagging a table in the corner while they eat their desserts.   
“I grabbed this for you,” Kurt says, handing over a garment box.  
“Kurt, you don’t have to-“  
“I wanted to,” Kurt assures him, his tone leaving no room for argument.  
There’s a cardigan nestled alongside the tissue paper, and Blaine can’t help but reach out and stroke over the soft fabric.   
“I figured you should have at least one really cozy sweater to grow into.”  
“Thank you,” Blaine chokes out, blinking quickly. “Really, I love it.”  
“Great.”

**  
A few mornings later, Blaine can tell just from peeking through his curtains that it’s going to be a chilly day. He makes his way to work with a wide smile on his face, the warmth from his tea seeping through his travel mug to keep the chill from settling into his fingers.   
“Don’t you look nice,” Kurt greets him with a soft smile, reaching out to fix his collar.  
“Thank you,” Blaine preens, smoothing out the fabric of his cardigan- Kurt’s cardigan. “A friend got it for me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once Blaine passes the 13-week mark, he realizes he has to let his boss know. Sitting across the Lisa in her office, he feels as though he’s about to be reprimanded.   
“I’m pregnant,” he tells her without preamble. “I’m due around the end of May.”  
“Okay,” Lisa says, stretching her fingers out against the surface of her desk. “Are you-“  
“I’m fine,” Blaine insists. “A little bit of morning sickness, but it’s been manageable.”  
“Alright then. We’ll talk more about paternity leave and such later?”  
Blaine nods. “I just wanted to make you aware of the situation.”

“Congratulations, you two,” Jan, the librarian, says to Kurt and Blaine a few mornings later. “You must be so happy.”  
“Pardon?” Kurt asks politely.   
“Oh, is it- are you still keeping it quiet?” she asks nervously, leaning in closer and dropping her voice. “I was just- Lisa mentioned it to me. About the baby.”  
“Oh!” Blaine watches as Kurt’s face fall. “No, I-“  
“Kurt isn’t the father,” he interrupts quickly.   
“I, I could’ve sworn you two were together.”  
“We were,” Blaine agrees. “But, we aren’t any more, and Kurt isn’t the father.”  
Jan sputters out an apology, her face flushing red with embarrassment, before excusing herself from the table.  
“Sorry about that,” Blaine says, turning towards Kurt.   
“Don’t worry about it. Is that new tea I recommended helping with the morning sickness at all?”  
“It is,” Blaine tells him, licking along the roof of his mouth absentmindedly. He’s not sure the taste of ginger will ever leave his mouth, or that he’ll ever be able to stomach it after his pregnancy, but the tea’s been working wonders for him.   
“Great, I’ll pick up another box or two for you this weekend,” Kurt says with a soft smile.   
“That’s okay, I can pick some up myself,” Blaine protests.   
“It’s fine, really,” Kurt assures him. “Happy to help, remember?”  
Blaine nods, biting down on another protest. 

**  
“Did you eat too much turkey at Thanksgiving?” one of the kindergarteners, wide eyes staring up at Blaine innocently.   
“I got a big belly, too!” another one chimes in. “But mine went away after a little while.”  
Blaine lets out an embarrassed chuckle. “No, no. My belly’s not from food, guys.” He pauses wondering what he should do. After a moment, he decides to just be honest. “I’m actually- I’m having a baby.”  
There’s a burst of excited chattering. “Guys, guys!” Blaine calls out, trying to get them focused.   
“Mr. Anderson, how does a baby fit inside your tummy?” someone asks.  
“It’s not grown yet,” one of the girls corrects. “It’ll get bigger, my mommy told me when she had my baby brother.”  
“Is there enough room for it to grow?” one of the boys on the bottom bleacher asks nervously.  
“There’s plenty of room for the baby, guys. I promise,” Blaine assures all of them, trying not to laugh at their panicked concern. “No how about we break out some of the drums.”

The news spreads among the students quickly, and the few teachers that hadn’t heard the news are quick to offer Blaine congratulations.   
He feels good, lighter than he has since he found out he was pregnant. The amount of support that he’s been getting is overwhelming, and he floats through the next few weeks with comparative ease; a few bouts of morning sickness each week aren’t enough to being him down.

**

“You look a little overwhelmed,” Kurt says from behind Blaine.  
“Oh,” Blaine says, spinning around to face him. “No, no, I just…never realized how many kids go here.”  
Kurt lets out an understanding hum as he scans the gymnasium, kids scattered everywhere. “I’ve never understood why they do this instead of having classroom Christmas parties. Holiday parties, whatever.” They watch as another parent wanders into the gym, and Kurt settles down on the bleachers next to Blaine. “I guess it makes sense; so many parents don’t bother making their kids come in on the day before a vacation starts.”  
“It’s nice,” Blaine offers. “I like that so many parents sent in baked goods.”  
Kurt laughs, letting his head fall onto Blaine’s shoulder. “If you want baked goods, all you have to do is ask.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“Mr. Anderson,” interrupts one of their students. “I made you a Christmas card. I made one for you, too, Mr. Hummel.”  
“Thank you, sweetie,” Kurt coos, scooting away from Blaine to give her a hug.   
“Are you almost ready to go, Amber?” a neatly dressed woman calls out, making her way over to them quickly.   
“Almost, mommy!” Amber calls back, handing Kurt and Blaine their cards.   
“It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Gann,” Blaine says, standing up to shake her hand.  
“Like wise, Mr..?”  
“Anderson, the music teacher,” he offers quickly.  
“Right,” she murmurs, her gaze drifting down to his stomach. “You’re-“  
“Yes,” he agrees quickly. “Around four months now.”  
“How exciting,” she offers, though her words lack any real enthusiasm. “Well, we have to be going. Enjoy your time off. Come on, Amber,” she says, pulling her daughter’s hand into her own. “Say goodbye.”  
Amber waves at them as she follows her mother towards the sign out table.   
“How about we go get you some more cookies and juice,” Kurt says.   
“Sounds like a plan.”  
He meets more parents, recognizing some of them from Parents’ Night. Some of them are genuine when they congratulate him on his pregnancy, but most react much like Mrs. Gann.   
“Any exciting plans for the break?” Kurt asks once the majority of the students are gone.   
“Nope. Mostly lounging around in sweatpants and watching movies.” He’d planned on going to visit his parents, but after he’d told them that he was pregnant, he’d decided that staying home might be a better option.  
“Me and Emilia are going to visit my dad for the actual holiday,” Kurt shares. “But we’ll be back around the 28th, if you wanted to do something. Or even just come over- we could bake cookies?”  
“That sounds great. Thanks.”  
“Of course,” Kurt says, knocking his hip into Blaine’s gently. “I couldn’t bear to spend almost three weeks away from you.”  
“Wouldn’t that be torture,” Blaine teases.   
“Absolutely.”  
 


	7. Chapter 7

“Could you swing by my office after school today?” Lisa asks when she sees Blaine in the faculty lounge.   
“Sure,” Blaine agrees happily; he’d enjoyed his break, but he’s glad that school’s starting up again.   
His classes pass by quickly, a good fifteen minutes or so of each period spent asking the kids about their holidays.  
“You wanted to see me?” he asks after knocking on Lisa’s door.  
“Yes, yes, come in.”  
Blaine sits in the chair on the other side of her desk. “What’s up?”  
“You’ve been a great addition to our staff,” she tells him. “But some of the parents have voiced some concerns.”  
“Concerns?”  
“The Board and I have decided that perhaps it would be best to terminate your contract immediately.” She pauses for a moment, a look of genuine regret passing over her face. “You’ll get a generous check, so you don’t have to worry about money right away.”  
“I don’t understand,” Blaine says weakly.   
“The parents at this school are very particular about the people the let around their children,” Lisa says, as if it’s that simple. “I’m sorry.”

The next day, about an hour after Blaine would have gotten out of work, there’s a knock at his door.   
“Kurt?” he asks in surprise when he sees the man standing in the hallway.   
“Hi,” Kurt responds, his daughter standing by him. “Could Emmy use your bathroom?”  
“Sure,” he says, pointing her in the right direction. “What are you doing here?”  
“I heard you got fired,” Kurt says bluntly. “Is that true?”  
Blaine nods.   
“That’s such bullshit!” he explodes. “What the fuck were they thinking?”  
“Hey, hey,” Blaine protests, looking down the hall nervously. “The parents didn’t want their precious children being taught by the pregnant male music teacher.”  
The amount of rage in Kurt’s expression catches Blaine off guard and terrifies him for a moment. “Blaine,” he says, voice tight with anger.  
“It’s-“ Blaine cuts himself off; it’s not fine, and they both know it. “It’s whatever.”  
“I’m going to fix this,” Kurt promises.   
“I don’t think you can.”  
The noise of toilet is muffled, but they both can hear it. “This doesn’t mean you get out of hanging out with me,” Kurt says, trying to shift the mood.  
“Oh?” After spending a whole day stressing about newly unemployed, it’s nice to focus on something else.   
“I expect weekly hangouts,” Kurt states, and despite the playful glint in his eye, Blaine knows he’s serious.   
“I look forward to it.”  
“Are we still going for hot chocolate, daddy?” Emmy asks, coming back towards the door.  
“Of course, sweetie,” Kurt tells her, leaning down to scoop her up in her arms. “Come with us?” he asks Blaine.   
He hasn’t showered, having moped around his apartment all day, and he knows that his hair must look like he’d rolled down a hill. “I’d love to. Let me grab my coat.”

**  
The next week, Blaine goes out for a late lunch with Kurt while Emmy’s at her dance lessons. And the week after that, Kurt shows up at his apartment early in the evening bearing a pizza and the news that he’d gotten a sitter for the night. The week after that, they go see a movie while Emmy’s at a sleepover.   
The time he spends with Kurt is a breath of fresh air; he spends all week worrying about the baby, and about trying to find a new job, but when he’s with Kurt…it’s like everything disappears for a few hours.   
He’s just so thankful that Kurt was willing to be his friend when they broke up; without Kurt, Blaine has no clue what he’d do. 

**  
The fourth week, Blaine gets a text from Kurt wondering if Blaine feels up to catching a Broadway matinee over the weekend. Smiling, he pushes himself up off of the couch before bending down to grab his glass off the coffee table.   
His heart sinks when he realizes he can’t see his feet. The revelation reverberates down his spine: I can’t see my feet, I can’t see my feet, I can’t…  
Slowly, he makes his way to his bedroom, stopping in front of the full-length mirror by his dresser. Careful not to look at his reflection, Blaine strips his clothes off until he’s completely naked. He takes a deep, stabilizing breath before looking into the mirror.  
His body is nearly unrecognizable, soft and distended where he once had abs, stretch marks marring his hips. He turns away, disgusted by the sight.   
Blaine redresses quickly before retrieving his cell phone. The sight of his stomach, so large and swollen, is burned behind his eyelids, and he quickly sends Kurt a text telling him he won’t be able to make it this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Kurt makes it back to his apartment after visiting Blaine, he starts planning.

The kids love Blaine; not once has he ever had a class that admires a teacher as much as they admire Blaine. It would be so completely wrong to force Blaine to stop teaching, especially how good he is at it.

No, Kurt thinks, he’s not letting the school board get away with this.

**

The next morning at school, Kurt approaches some of the friendlier teachers to fill them in on the situation.

“That’s such a shame,” Jan says sympathetically.   
“I just know all of the kids will be disappointed,” Kurt says. “They love him so much, and he’s so good with them.”

“Is there anything we can do about it?” someone asks.

Kurt shrugs. “I’m not sure. I know that I’m going to be reaching out to some of the parents, trying to find some of them to speak out in favor of having Blaine rehired.”

A few mumble in agreement.

“Thanks for your help, guys,” Kurt says as the warning bell rings. “I know Blaine appreciates it.”

**

Emmy’s teacher approaches Kurt while her class is at lunch.

“I gave them free time, and Emmy drew this,” she tells Kurt, holding up a drawing of three stick figures with the words “I miss you! Can we get hot coco soon?” scrawled overhead.

“Sorry?” Kurt offers. “Blaine and I hang out outside of school, and Emmy hates the sub.”

“No, no,” she laughs. “It’s fine. But a lot of the other kids want to make him cards, too. Would you be willing to pass them along?”

“Yeah, of course I would.”

**

“Hi, this is Mr. Hummel, calling from Allen F. Hirsh Day Academy,” Kurt says into yet another voicemail box. “As you may or may not know, Blaine Anderson, the music teacher, was recently let go due to parental concerns raised by his pregnancy. Mr. Anderson was an invaluable addition to our staff, and I urge you to speak to your child about how much he’s missed by the students.”

He rattles off his cell phone number, hoping to get a call back; every parent who calls him back is a step closer to getting Blaine his job back.

After he hangs up, he shoots Blaine a text, trying to make plans for the weekend. While he waits for a response, he makes another call. When he hangs up at the end of his little speech, he finds a text from Blaine declining his initiation.

Kurt calls up Blaine’s number, fully intent on calling him and trying to arrange alternative plans, but an incoming call distracts him.

“Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking.”

**

Lisa peeks into Kurt’s classroom. “Could I speak to you for a moment?”

“Keep working on your worksheets, guys,” Kurt instructs his students as he makes his way over to the door. “What’s up?”

“Apparently, you’ve been very busy,” she says, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

“Pardon?”

“I’ve gotten several calls from parents concerned about Mr. Anderson’s departure from the school.”

“Oh.” Kurt makes an effort to stand up straight as he responds. “Well, I won’t apologize for that.”

“Nor would I want you, too,” Lisa assures him quickly. “The Board is holding a meeting tonight to discuss the possibility of reinstating him. I thought you might like to come.”

“Absolutely. Thanks for letting me know.”

There are dozens of parents in the auditorium, and the Board listens to several appeals, both in favor and against having Blaine reinstated.

“Do we really want our children around someone who is an advocate for this kind of lifestyle?” one mother finishes, a few of the parents cheering as she sits down.

“Is there anybody else that would like to speak?”

Kurt raises his hand, and at the nod of a few members of the Board, he stands. “I know that I called many of you, asking you to speak to your children about Mr. Anderson. My daughter is a student here, and I know she loves Mr. Anderson. On days when she has music class, she makes me sing the songs they learned on the walk home, and she’s been begging for me to buy her a xylophone ever since Mr. Anderson introduced them to class a few months ago. I’m willing to bet that if any of you spoke to your children, you got similar answers. The students knew about Mr. Anderson’s pregnancy, and the only questions raised were about his well being- not one student raised any other kind of question.”

He takes a deep breath. “And since Mr. Anderson was dismissed, the students have not stopped asking why. He’s a brilliant teacher, and if you’re worried about leading your children down unfavorable roads, well, it seems as though his dismissal is more likely to do that than having him around.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hummel,” Lisa says, and Kurt takes the cue to sit back down. “The Board will now vote on whether or not Mr. Anderson should remain to be unemployed by the Academy.”

“All in favor of reinstating Mr. Anderson immediately?”

Kurt holds his breath as every single Board member raises his or her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine walks into the lounge, quickly spotting Kurt pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Trying not to think about how much he must resemble a waddling duck, Blaine makes his way over to him quickly.

“Thank you,” he says, smiling when Kurt jerks his hand in surprise, coffee sloshing onto the counter.

“It is so good to see you, you have no idea,” Kurt says, setting down the coffee pot and giving Blaine a one armed hug.

“Well, I have you to thank for that.”

Kurt smiles. “Your teaching ability spoke for itself,” Kurt tells him, giving his hand a squeeze. “Once it was made clear what an asset you are to the school, it became obvious they had to rehire you.”

Blaine offers him a smile.

“And besides,” Kurt adds, with a laugh. “If I had to listen to my kids talk about how much they missed their ‘favorite teacher’, I’m not sure my ego would have ever recovered.”

Blaine laughs so hard his eyes water. “I can’t decide if you’re too much or not enough,” he says.

“Oh!” Kurt’s surprise melts into a pleased smile. “Well, I can live with that assessment.”

“Really, though, how can I repay you?”

Kurt rests a hand on the small of Blaine’s back and leads him to a chair. “Don’t even worry about that.”

Blaine looks up at him, taking in his bright smile, and takes in a sharp breath through his nose; he’s missed Kurt so much- missed the way they were before Blaine found out about his pregnancy. “How about I take you out for dinner?”

“I’d love that.”

**

The excitement radiating off of his students when they realize he’s back is something Blaine doubts he’ll ever be able to forget. He gets so many hugs that he loses count, and by the end of his second day back, his desk is stacked high with baked goods and stuffed animals and welcome back drawings.

“Will you still be here on Monday?” one of his students asks nervously Friday afternoon.

“Absolutely, guys,” he promises. “I’ll be here until it’s time for me to have my baby.”

**

The restaurant is small and cozy, the dim lighting only making it feel even more intimate. Blaine can’t help but notice how Kurt’s arms look in his sweater, and he nervously gulps down the last sip of his “only once in a while” glass of wine.

“You look really nice,” he says. “I’m not sure if I told you that earlier.”

Kurt smiles as he chews a bite of garlic bread. “Thank you. You look nice, too. That color is very flattering.”

Blaine looks down at himself, but all he can see is his stomach. “Thank you. Did you want to get dessert? We could order something or-“ he cuts himself off.

“Or?”

“I have ice cream back at my place,” Blaine finishes bashfully.

Kurt sets his fork down, his fingers fidgeting with his napkin nervously. “I- would that be such a good idea?”

Blaine reaches across the table and takes Kurt’s hands into his own. “I think…I made a big mistake not trying to make things work with you. And I would love nothing more than to try now,” he tells him. “If that’s something you would want.”

Kurt smiles before leaning across the table, his mouth landing squarely on Blaine’s as they kiss. “Yes, yes. Of course,” he says with a laugh.

Blaine’s heart races even as Kurt sinks back into his seat. “Really?”

“Yes. Now you mentioned something about ice cream?”

When they get back to Blaine’s apartment, Kurt’s quick to pull Blaine in for a hug. Blaine wishes he were able to melt into the warmth of his embrace, but all he can focus on is how big his stomach is between them.

“Is everything okay?” Kurt asks, noticing how stiff Blaine is.

“I just…” Blaine shakes his head. “My stomach is kind of in the way.”

Kurt laughs, resting his palms gently on the sides of Blaine’s bump. “I don’t know…I feel closer to you than I have in months.”

Blaine tries to laugh, but he can’t. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Kurt asks, looking confused.

“Last time we…my body was a lot better than it is now.”

Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s bottom lip. “First of all, you are still hot. Second, you have a baby in there. In a few months, you’re going to have a baby, and that’ll make having a bit of a belly so worth it.”

“I know but…”

“No buts,” Kurt says, cutting him off.

“But it’ll make things awkward for now,” Blaine manages to get out.

“How so?”

“Sexually,” he says, only blushing slightly.

“Blaine, let me show you how much I really don’t mind the baby bump,” Kurt insists, pushing Blaine down onto the couch. “Can I?”

Kurt’s fingers trace lightly over his pants zipper, and Blaine can feel his cock twitch at the touch. “Yeah.”

“So sexy,” Kurt mutters as he tugs Blaine’s pants off, tugging his sweater up over his bump and pressing a kiss to his stomach.

He takes his time, pressing a trail of kisses down his stomach before pressing a wet kiss to the tip of Blaine’s hard, leaking cock.

“Kurt,” Blaine moans, his fingers grabbing at Kurt’s shoulders as he takes Blaine all the way in his mouth.

The wet, tight, suction of Kurt’s mouth is so good, especially after months of only having his hand for company, and by the time Blaine spills down Kurt’s throat, he’s completely convinced that Kurt is honestly at ease with his pregnancy body.

And as Blaine slumps onto the couch, still breathing hard, he begins to think that maybe his baby bump isn’t so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

“Kurt?” Blaine calls out in a panicked voice. “Kurt!” he repeats, reaching over to shake his boyfriend awake.

“Is everything okay?” Kurt asks sleepily.

“No.”

That gets his attention. “Blaine?” he asks sharply, sitting up and turning the lamp on. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“My water just broke,” Blaine says.

Kurt lets out a startled laugh. “Oh my god!” he leans across the bed and cups Blaine’s face in his hand, pulling him in and kissing him excitedly. “Oh, we should get you to the hospital!”  
“Do we need to go now, or do we wait?” Everything Blaine’s learned in his birthing classes, everything his doctor has told him is now gone from his head.

“If it’s too soon, we can always come back home,” Kurt says. “I’m so glad I had you pack an extra delivery bag to leave here,” he mutters to himself, kneeling at the foot of the bed and riffling through the duffle bag. “Let’s get you into some clothes, huh?”

Blaine looks down at himself, the sheet gathered around his waist revealing a bare torso. Kurt slides an arm underneath Blaine’s arm and around his back, guiding him up off the mattress. Once he’s steady on his feet, he looks down at the wet patch on the mattress. The sheer size of it makes him nervous.

“Hold on, I need to strip the bed,” he says, grabbing hold of one of the pillows and dropping it to the floor.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, and when Blaine looks up at him, he sees the amused smile on his face. “There’s a baby making it’s way out,” he reminds him gently. “I’ll take care of the sheets, you get dressed.”

Blaine takes the bundle of clothes from Kurt, kicking his wet pants off, as Kurt quickly strips the sheets off the bed.

“How’re you holding up?” he calls over his shoulder.

“Okay,” Blaine reports, tugging a shirt over his head. “A little pinching at the base of my spine, but I think that’s normal?”

“Good, good,” Kurt mumbles, pulling out a sweater from the closet and handing it to Blaine. “I’m going to call Deb and see if we can swing by her place and drop Emmy off- she can bring her to school with Louise in the morning, too.”

Kurt ducks out of the room, and Blaine takes a deep breath.

He’s fine, he reminds himself. He’s fine, Kurt’s there, he’s fine.

“Still holding up?” Kurt’s voice interrupts his mantra.

“Yeah.” It sounds weak even to his own ears. “I need to call the school…my paternity leave isn’t scheduled to start for another week.”

“I took care of that,” Kurt tells him, rubbing a hand across his back and kissing his temple. “Emmy’s ready to go, there’s a cab waiting downstairs, your bag’s packed…anything else you need before we go?”

Blaine blinks up at Kurt. “Kiss me?”

Kurt tilts his head down, his lips brushing against Blaine’s lightly before biting down gently and sucking Blaine’s bottom lip into his mouth. “Ready?”

Blaine laughs dryly. “I don’t really have a choice, now do I?”

**

Blaine stares down at the little bundle in his arms, not even his extreme exhaustion able to convince him to look away.

“She’s so beautiful, Blaine,” Kurt whispers in awe. Blaine lets himself close his eyes for a brief moment as Kurt presses a kiss to his sweaty curls.

“She’s so tiny,” Blaine says, fingers stroking gently over her cheek. He laughs wetly, rogue tears making their way down his face. “I’m afraid I’m going to drop her.”

Kurt sniffles from behind him. “Oh, Blaine,” he says, and he sounds like he’s crying.

Blaine manages to tear his eyes away from his daughter, twisting around to look at Kurt behind him. Sure enough, Kurt’s wiping away tears, new ones quickly taking place of the old ones. “I thought I was supposed to be the weepy one,” he teases.

“She’s so beautiful,” Kurt says once more, shaking his head. “I already love her so much.”

Blaine tilts his head, silently asking for a kiss. Kurt obliges, his wet cheeks brushing against Blaine’s.

“I wanna be her dad,” he confesses, the words whispered against Blaine’s mouth. “Marry me, Blaine. Please, marry me.”

Blaine pulls away. “Kurt? Honey, you should get some sleep.”

Kurt shakes his head, reaching around Blaine to trace a finger down the bridge of the baby’s nose. “No. I want to marry you. I want you to be my husband, I want you to be a dad to Emmy, I want to be a dad to this baby.” He lets out another wet laugh. “I want our girls to be sisters. Please, Blaine. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yeah,” Blaine says, a sob escaping unbidden. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt tells him, peppering kisses across his face. “So, so much. Both of you.”

Blaine looks down at the baby in his arms, leaning back into Kurt’s embrace. A soft cry comes from the baby, and Blaine lets out a laugh.

“Oh, god, I’m never getting a full night of sleep again, am I?”  
Kurt’s lips brush against his cheeks, his arms tighten in their hold. “We’ll get through it together,” he promises.


End file.
